Girl or Not
by Gunpowder McGradySpot's Girl
Summary: Annabelle Everly dresses up as a boy and becomes a Newsie. When the truth gets out that she's a girl, The boys treat her VERY well. Spot in particular.


**Chapter 1: It's Not Fair!**

"It's Not Fair!" I cried as I sat on the street corner, with a handful of muddy papes in one hand, and a sorry looking cap in the other. Why did my brother run away! Why did my Mother have to die and leave me with nothing left in the world but a Family photograph and the clothes on my back!

My name is Annabelle Everly, when I was 13, my father died and my brother ran away because of it. I don't really remember my brother all to well, because he was always running around trying to find work. He was only a year older than me, but he seemed distant.

After he ran away, my mother was so devastated that she stopped eating. I forced her to eat a few morsels now and then, but after a few weeks, she was so sick, that I used the last few pennies that we had to pay a doctor. When the doctor came, he examined her and told me that she was dying. I cried my eyes out, and practically wore a hole in what small floor covering we had with my pacing. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me.

When she died, our landlord came over and kicked me out of the house, and sold all of our belongings to cover the two months of rent that we had not managed to pay. He told me I could keep one item. I was so unhappy that he made me to take our family photograph and leave. So I did.

I ate what I could find in peoples garbage, and what fell out of vendors carts. I soon noticed all the boys running around selling newspapers, and decided that would be a good way to make some money, if I was a boy.

Seeing what a state I was in, with no money, and a way to make some I decided to do something I didn't think was proper. I dressed up as a boy, and started selling papes!

I wasn't sure if girls were allowed on the job, but I didn't want to take any chances.

It was very hard the first few days, and I tried to steer clear of all the other boys. That was VERY hard, considering that they all were together in the morning, buying papers.

I had a few rough encounters with some gangs, but I lived through them.

On the third day of selling, I had managed to keep to myself, and also make 25 cents. But there was one problem, it was raining and everyone was going indoors. There goes my business, I thought to myself. I was so discouraged, that, I quit looking ahead and almost got ran over by a carriage! That brings me to where I am, sitting on the street corner with a pile of muddy papes.

**Chapter 2: Meet the Boys**

Since it was raining, I decided to find shelter in the nearest building. This happened to be Medda's bar! I quickly shoved my long, red hair into my cap. I walked in and was greeted almost immediately by a pretty, red headed woman, in a scandalously short dress! Which revealed her ankles AND her knees!

"Hello Kid," she said, "I'm Miss Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadowlark! What can I do for you?"

"Good Day ma'am," I said quickly, remembering in the nick of time that I had to speak in a lower tone.

"My! You speak quite properly for a Newsie!" Medda said, pretending to be surprised.

"I suppose I... I mean... I guess so" I stuttered

"What's your name? You're welcome to come and join the other fellows!" Medda said, invitingly.

"My name is Anabe... um I mean, Andy!" I said, a little too hastily.

"Well, Andy, why don't you head on in and join the other Newsies!" said Medda.

And so I did what she said, I walked in; apparently I had opened the wrong door, because I was standing on the stage! And what a sight I must have been! My clothes all muddy and torn, and a few loose strands of hair sticking out of my cap, which I quickly stuffed back in.

"Uh, hello," I said, forgetting to use my low voice. I heard a few snickers, and then someone shouted,

"Hey Goily-Boy! Where's yer' Dress!" That got a few laughs. And obviously, these boys' accents were a lot heavier than mine. So I'd have to remember to speak with a heavier accent, and in a lower tone!

"Ahem" I cleared my throat.

"I guess I left it at home with my corset," I said, feeling slightly embarrassed that I had mentioned undergarments in front of a group of boys. But at least it got a few laughs!

Just as I was about to turn around and walk off the stage, two boys hopped up onto the stage.

"I'm Jack, Jack Kelly, pleased ta' make yer' acquaintance!" The taller of the two said.

"And I'm Racetrack," Said the other.

"I'm Andy." I said absentmindedly. I was thinking about how familiar the boy called racetrack looked.

"Hello? Hellooooo!" Said Jack, as he waved his hand in front of my face

"Oh, oh, I'm sorry. I just sorta spaced off there, a little." I said quietly.

"Ahh, it's alright!" Jack said "Race here does it quite often. Don't ya, Race?"

"Yep! I do." Said Race, looking out of place.

I kept thinking about where I might have seen "Racetrack" before. I knew I hadn't seen him pedaling papes, because from what I hear, he sells at Sheepshead Races.

And then I knew! Racetrack was MY BROTHER! He looked exactly like my brother in the family photo! I didn't say so right away, because I didn't want to speak with him in front of the other boys. I decided I'd talk to him later.

"We're 'bout to head over to the boarding house, cuz' it's gettin' late." Jack Said "Do ya' wanna' come stay over there? Or do ya' have another place ta' go?"

"Uh, I'd love to come and stay with you." I said, hastily. I figured I could catch Racetrack alone and talk to him, over at the Newsboys Boarding House.

Hopefully, they had a bed that wasn't too close to the others, so that I wouldn't cause a scandal if someone found out I was a girl. (This hopefully wouldn't happen)

**Chapter 3: Racetrack**

It turned out; the boys did EVERYTHING in the SAME ROOM together! So it was lucky that I didn't need a bath!

I woke up the next morning, to find that one of the younger boys, who looked about seven, had found his way into my bed. I sat up, because I was startled at having found someone else in the same bed as I, and hit my head on the bunk above me, waking up Jack, who was, in fact, sleeping in that bed.

I quickly put on my cap, so that no one would notice my hair. I was just in time, for Jack leaned over and asked me,

"Why did ya' sleep in yer' clothes?"

"I... Uh... didn't," I lied. "I just got dressed really fast!"

"You're a nutcase!" laughed Jack.

"You don't know the half of it," I muttered under my breath.

I was the first one down to breakfast, because, I didn't want to be embarrassed by seeing all the boys in their underwear.

After all the boys had thundered down and had eaten breakfast, I managed to get a minute alone with Race.

"Your real name is Fredrick Everly, isn't it?" I asked quietly.

A look of panic came over his face.

"Don't worry," I said. As I pulled off my cap and revealed my red hair. "It's me."

"Annabelle? Is it really youse? I missed youse'!" He said.

"SHH!" I said quietly. "The other boys still think I'm a boy too! I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Okay," He said quietly. "How's mother?"

"She...Um...passed away," I said, trying not to cry.

"She died? No wonder ya' had ta' become a Newsie!" He said, as tears came to his eyes.

I hugged him tightly. I felt motherly toward him, even if he was a year older than me.

"Just promise me you won't tell the boys about me." I said, solemnly.

"I promise." He said, and hugged me again.

**Chapter 4: Spot Conlon**

I quickly found out, that boys really enjoy swimming. Not that I don't, But I really didn't want to rip off my shirt, and dive in.

I was in the middle of avoiding swimming, when a boy carrying a cane and looking very important (and not to mention, handsome) walked over to Jack and I.

"Hey, Jackie-Boy!" He said, with an air of significance.

"How's it goin' Spot?" Jack replied, as they both spit into their right hands and shook. I was pretty disgusted, but I didn't show it.

"Well, my boys n' I was just in the neighborhood, when we decided we might stop by and see if ya' anted ta' go for a swim," Spot said.

"Aww, sure, Spot, let's head over ta' the dock," Jack replied. "Ya' comin' Andy?"

"Ah, no, I think I'll just..." I began, but spot cut in

"Ya', come on! Yer' new, huh? Well, why don't we just head on down there, and ya can tell me a bit about youse' self!"

It seemed I had no choice, he had grabbed my shoulders and steered me in the direction of the dock. I felt special, to feel his strong hands on my shoulders. But what was the use of flirting! He thought I was a boy!

"So," Spot began. "Where do ya come from? Brooklyn, perhaps?"

"Well, actually, yes I do. I lived there until my mother died, and now, I'm here." I said, trying my best to sound boyish.

"Ah, that's too bad. Don't ya hate it when yer parents have ta up and die on ya?" Spot said sarcastically.

Man! I was trying to be serious, and he was making a joke of it! Oh well, we were at the dock now; I had other things to worry about.

I did my best to keep my hat and shirt on, and stay out of the water. But, as I was standing on the edge of the dock, someone shoved me from behind and I hit the water face first!

I was very embarrassed! All the boys were staring at me, and my face was probably bright red from hitting the water. (and not to mention from embarrassment)

"Well ya' didn't tell me ya' was a goil!" Jack said as he helped me out of the water.

Now that the boys new I was a "Goil" they were suddenly polite. They all took me back to the Newsboys Boarding house. And, to my pleasure, Spot paid careful attention to me, and called me 'sweet face' all the way there! I finally had a chance to flirt!

I met the wife of the man in charge of the Boarding home, and she found me something to wear.

"You must be very self conscious, with all these boys around, aren't you dear?" Martha (The wife) asked me. I had no Idea why she was asking me a question like that when I had just met her!

"Well, I guess I wasn't, because I was dressed like a boy. But now that they know I'm a girl, I guess I am," I said, hesitantly.

"Is there any one boy you take a particular liking to?" She asked. I really didn't want to talk about this right now, but I decided to humor her.

"Well, I like racetrack pretty well," I said slyly.

"Oh! He is a fine fellow," Martha answered.

"Yes, I know, He's my brother!" I said. She had a very surprised look on her face. It made me laugh. And she laughed too.

"Well, I guess Spot is very good looking! I wouldn't mind him turning his head my way," I said.

Martha and I carried on this kind of conversation all the while I was lacing up the back of a pretty work dress. It was made of soft powder blue cotton, to match my eyes. I sat down at the dressing table and Martha combed my hair and fixed it into a high bun. I tied an apron around my waist, and went to help Martha make the beds.

**Chapter 5: Sisters?**

I liked living at the boarding house. Martha became like a mother to me, and her husband, Rich, was like a father.

When the boys were around, they treated me (all except Race, of course) like I was some sort of god.

They would take off their hats when I entered the room, and they would open doors for me and things like that. I had noticed that Spot Conlon was around more than usual, and had taken a special interest in making sure of my well being.

So he was looking my way! That was only one of the things I was excited about!

You see, Medda was having a Summer Ball for the town, and all the Newsies were invited! Most of them had already asked a girl to it, but the only ones with ought a girl, were Race and Spot! I was desperately hoping that Spot would ask me to the dance! I was hoping that I was the reason that he was coming to the boarding house and to Medda's more often.

"Excuse me!" a voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked over and there stood a "moderately stunning" (as Race would say) girl. She had curly, shoulder length, Brown hair, and was wearing a red dress that looked exactly like mine!

"I'm sorry to bother you," She said. "But I was wondering if you were Annabelle?

"Yes, I'm Annabelle," I said politely.

"Oh good!" She said as she hugged me, and practically squeezed the life out of me.

"I'm Sarah! And I hope we'll be the best of friends! We're practically sisters!" Sarah said very happily.

I wasn't sure what she meant, "Practically Sisters" but I intended to find out!

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Practically sisters?"

"Oh! Silly me! I meant that, because Martha and Rich sort of adopted you, and they sort of adopted me to, that we're sort of sisters," Sarah explained.

I could tell she liked to talk, and hoped that we would be sisters to each other!

"I never had a sister before!" I said excitedly.

"Me neither!" said Sarah, equally excited.

"And I know that we'll have such fun together!" I added.

It turned out; Sarah had been working in the bakery that Rich and Martha Steward owned. Martha had told Sarah all about me, but had told me nothing of Sarah, probably because she's such a talker. Sarah and I became very close friends, and were just like sisters! We even fought over petty little things, as sisters often do.

But overall, we were the best of friends! We shared everything! I shared my stories of trying to catch Spot! And she in her turn shared fantasies about MY BROTHER!

I soon noticed that Sarah had taken a growing interest in my brother. And she constantly asked questions about him. But I couldn't keep my mind, and eyes, off of Spot.

"Which bed is Racetrack's?" She asked one day, as we were making the boys' beds.

"The one on the far left," I answered.

As it turned out, for the next week she was leaving small gifts for Race

Just odds and ends she found around the house.

On Monday, she left a feather.

On Tuesday, she left a penny.

On Wednesday, a button

On Thursday, it was an apple.

On Friday she left her hair ribbon!

And on Saturday, she left a paper heart that said, "I love you".

Now I was genuinely surprised that she was doing this, instead of just telling him. She was VERY talkative when it came to ANYTHING but boys! (That she had feelings for) And I was also surprised that Race didn't figure it out!

**Chapter 6: Boy Meets Girl**

I had promised Sarah that I would tell Race that she had been the one leaving the "gifts".

The ball was on Monday, and today was Saturday! There was no way that Spot was going to ask me to the dance now!

So, I put all my energy into helping Sarah win Racetrack.

"Hey Race!" I said as I approached Racetrack, who was gambling at one of Medda's tables.

"Hi ya, Sis!" He replied "How goes it?"

"Well," I began as I watched him gamble. "You know all those things that were on your pillow?"

"Ya," He said.

"Well, it was Sarah that left them there," I said hastily.

"Aw Really... Tha' moderately stunnin' one, eh?" Racetrack said, sounding pleased.

"Yes!" I began. "And she wants you to ask her to Medda's Ball!" I finished excitedly.

"Sis, would ya settle down for a sec! I already askt' 'er!" Race said.

"You di..." I started, but Sarah cut me off as she dragged me to the other side of the room.

"You won't believe it! Your brother asked me to the dance and I said yes!" Sarah whispered VERY loudly.

"Ya, I know," I said as I rubbed my ear. (It was hurting from her loud whispers) "But only one problem, Spot hasn't asked me yet!"

"Oh! That's terrible! But, you can always go with me and Race!" Sarah said, trying to be helpful. I finally told her to go and talk with her newfound beau.

When Race and Sarah were happily chatting, I went to go help Medda with the decorations for the ball.

On my way to help her, I passed two girls who were chatting about the ball.

"Oh! Isn't spot a dream!" Said the taller girl. (Obviously taller than Spot, AND me)

"Yes!" Said the second one

"I think that he's going to ask me to the ball!" Said the tall one

. And then they both laughed these high pitched, squeaky laughs.

'Oh No!' I thought. I couldn't believe this was happening! The one boy I had EVER taken time to like! And the ONLY boy that had seemed to like me too, was slipping away! I couldn't believe myself! I was crying over a boy! That was one of the things I had promised myself I would never do! As I ran quickly out of the building, my brother caught my arm.

"Whattsa matta sis?" He asked.

My only answer was to jerk away and run faster. Once I had run all the way to the dock, I finally leaned against a post, and cried. I heard someone coming so I quickly scooped up some water and splashed it on my face.

"Hi ya, sweet face!" Someone said.

I turned around and fell right into the arms of none other than Spot Conlon!

This was my dream! To be in his arms on the dock! After a few seconds of heaven, he pulled back, and said,

"Will ya go wit' me ta' Medda's dance?" That was totally unexpected for me! I practically started crying, again! I was so happy! But I was also confused.

"Weren't you going to ask that tall red headed girl?" I asked.

Spot laughed, and said, "Jillian? Who'd wanna' go wit' her? I don't take out snooty goils like tat'!"

This time, it was my turn to laugh. How silly I'd been! He hadn't asked her! And now he was asking me!

"Of course I'll go with you to the Medda's Summer Ball!" I said shyly.

"Tats' just what I's wished for ta foist time I laid eyes on ya'," Spot said softly. "I also wanted to do this,"

My heart was pounding so hard, I'm surprised he didn't hear it! He pulled me close to him and lightly lifted up my chin and kissed me! I was so stunned for a moment, I didn't know what to do, kiss him back, or slap him!

After 5 perfectly wonderful seconds, He pulled away and said, "I'll be seein' ya tomorrow then,"

"No, Wait!" I said, and then pulled him toward me and kissed him again. He looked stunned, in a perfectly handsome, happy sort of way, and then, I twirled merrily around and ran off.

Chapter 7: The Long Awaited Ball

"ANNABELLE! ANNABELLE!" Screamed Sarah. "Oh! There you are! Have you seen my red hair ribbon?" Sarah asked while absentmindedly fiddling with her hair.

It was only one hour until the ball, and Sarah and I were franticly trying to get dressed

"Um... I think you gave that to Race," I said while trying on my light blue, satin dress

"Oh yes, I did! Oh! That dress matches your eyes perfectly!" Sarah said.

"And that dress sets off your hair in the most beautiful way!" I said referring to the deep red dress she had on.

Sarah had spent half the day trying to pick between to red dresses that looked almost exactly alike! I had chosen the blue one from the start.

We spent the rest of the hour looking for another red ribbon, and finally we found the first one under racetrack's pillow.

Just as I tied it in her hair, there was a knock on our door.

"Are you goils finished yet, or are you gonna' make me dance wit' Spot?" Said Racetrack, from the other side of the door.

We finally emerged, and the boys commented on how 'Gorgeous' and 'Moderately Stunning' each of us were. (you can tell who said what)

on the way to Medda's, Race and Sarah walked in front of Spot and I, which was unfortunate for them, because we laughed at how clumsy Racetrack was, and made fun of how much Sarah blushed. Luckily we were just far enough behind, that they couldn't hear us! : )

When we had finally reached Medda's, the dancing had already begun. I noticed right away that Spot was an excellent dancer! And I also noticed that Race was stepping on Sarah's toes! She didn't seem to mind, though.

Finally, after four dances, Spot and I walked out into the hallway for some air.

When we got out there, we sort of disturbed Race and Sarah. It looked like Race was about to kiss her! She had her back turned to us, so Race glared at Spot and proceeded to do, exactly what it looked like he was going to do!

I quickly ushered Spot a little farther away from them, and giggled into his shoulder. What a silly sight Sarah and race were!

Sarah was about two inched taller than Race, so he was standing on his toes!

I was so happy spot was taller than me!

I guess spot decided this was a good time for kissing, because he looked at me in the strangest way, and then kissed me softly. This had to have been the best night of my life!

The End :) I hope you liked it!


End file.
